


养花日志（四）

by Delandour



Series: 养花日志 [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 【你已经逃无可逃。】
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 养花日志 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598872
Kudos: 13
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	养花日志（四）

第二天上学时月惊异于流河的淡然，他似乎天生表情缺乏一般，即便是昨天对他做了如此羞耻的事情，今天仍然能厚颜无耻地装作什么也没发生似的跟他对话。

但说实话这样的态度让月松了一口气，他拼命地把这段玫瑰色的记忆压到箱底，即便他昨晚做梦时又回到了那间昏暗的体育器材仓库，被少年压在身下予给予求。然后第二天起床时发现自己濡湿的内裤。

这一天的月显得相当沉默，虽然别人跟他对话时他仍然是一派完美好学生的表象，但是他没有主动跟流河说一句话。这就足以让流河意识到自己被排斥的事实了。

但是没关系。

流河注意到月偷偷观察自己的眼神，带着几分警惕，他按着下唇瓣的大拇指摩挲着滑到唇角，挤出一个似笑非笑的弧度。

今天的流河仍然没有在桌上摆上他自己的课本，说实话他一点也不像一个学生——不穿校服，没有书包，没有课本，也没有文具。他是有序者中的无序者，是白色中格格不入的黑。

放学后，流河拽住起身欲走的月的袖口——更准确的说是用食指和拇指轻轻地捏住，然后扯了扯，平板地开口：“月君，松田老师同意了让我去你家让你给我补习。”

“什么？”月错愕地说。

“因为我跟不上这边的教学进度。”流河的面无表情让月看不出他是否在说谎，“况且我现在连教科书都没有。”

月犹豫了一会，还是应下了：“好吧。我家离学校很近我们可以步行过去，可是你怎么回家？”

“我会打电话给我的管家，他会开车来接我的。”

管家？！月对流河的印象继与父母不和后再次刷新，蒙上了一层富贵的面纱。他究竟是生活在怎样的家庭里啊……

“我回来了。”月在玄关换鞋，习惯性地开口，然后拿出客人专用的拖鞋，“流河你穿这双就好。”

“阿月回来了吗？啊呀，这是你的同学吗，快请进。”夜神幸子从客厅出来迎接两人，这位母亲的眼神在看见流河后一下就热切起来，“阿月很少带朋友回家玩的，想吃什么给阿姨说！”

“阿姨好。月君真的非常优秀呢，这次是要帮助我学习才带我来他的家，我很感谢他。”流河彬彬有礼得让月意外，幸子听见这话则是笑的嘴都合不拢了，说着要给两人去端果汁和茶点，让他们先上楼学习。

还在上小学的妆裕听见动静也跑了出来，躲在月的身后好奇地打量流河，然后流河魔术般地从手中变出了一块糖果，轻易地讨取了小女孩的欢心。

这家伙究竟是何方神圣……带着流河进到自己房间的月头脑里一片混乱，在如此短的时间内就接连获得了家中两位女性的喜爱，是该夸他有才能吗……

“没有母亲会不为月君这样优秀的儿子自豪，也没有小孩子能拒绝糖果。就是这么简单的事情，月君。”像是察觉到月的心中所想，流河淡淡地开口。

月转头回去看他，那双黑沉沉的眼睛如同不反光的黑曜石，又蕴含着可怕的洞察力。自己也被他看透了吗？一股莫名的慌乱感窜上心头，为了掩饰似的，月移开了视线，打开书包掏出课本和笔记本，“你有什么不懂的地方先告诉我，我等会重点给你讲。”

流河闻言却突然轻轻地笑了：“月君真的以为我是来学习的？”

被戏耍的恼怒席卷了所有其余的情绪，月怒视着这个骗子，刚想出口的话又被对方堵了回去：“——当然是这样，我们还能干些别的什么吗？”于是月的脸涨的通红。

该死的！他一定以调戏我为乐——！月磨着牙根恨恨地想。

“月君总是很认真。当然这一点也很可爱。”流河点评似的发话，让月第一次燃起了动手打架的念头。他发誓自己从没有被别人气到如此地步。

这时房门被敲响了，幸子的声音从门后传来：“阿月，我送果汁和茶点来了。”

月赶紧深呼吸让脸上的红色褪下，然后起身去开门。他从幸子的手中接过装着橙汁和小蛋糕的托盘，幸子叮嘱他好好招待他的朋友。

朋友，月听到这个词又想磨牙了，真的是好“朋友”。

他把托盘放到书桌的一边，流河非常自然地拿起一个纸杯蛋糕开始像仓鼠一样进食，快速地把甜甜的蛋糕充满了自己的口腔，于是当月再次问他学习上究竟有什么问题时只听见了一串模糊不清的咕哝声。

“把食物咽下去再说话！”月忍无可忍了，他几乎是大喊出声。

流河睁大眼睛看向快被逼到崩溃的男孩，咽下了口中的蛋糕，这是他第一次看见月在正常的情况下如此失态。流河觉得这非常有趣，但是他清楚自己如果再逗弄男孩，下一秒他就会被赶出门了。于是他只是从善如流地说：“好的，月君。”

月诧异地看向流河，似乎不相信他突然的转性。

“这是在你的房间，所以，”流河凑近了月，月甚至能闻见他说话时吐息里蛋糕甜蜜的味道，“我会尊重你的意愿和请求。”

月感觉自己的脸在发热，这次似乎不是因为生气，但是这个认知让他更加尴尬。他双手撑在流河的肩膀上把他推开，别过头：“那我们现在坐下来好好学习！”

“如你所愿，月君。”月刚松了一口气，就听见流河又开口了：“但是不觉得只是学习太无聊了吗？我们来玩一个游戏怎么样？”

月直觉这是个陷阱，但是他不得不充满抵触地开口：“什么游戏？”

“我们互相给对方出题，如果对方答出来就算输。如果月君赢了可以问我一个问题，任何问题我都可以回答；如果我赢了，请让我抚摸月君，时间只有十五秒钟。当然地方由月君决定，只是部位不能连续重复。可以吗？”

月不可否认的心动了，因为这个转学生简直全身上下都是谜团，如今有一个大好机会摆在他的面前，他的好奇心差点逼着他当场答应。但是听到后半句他的脸直接红到了脖子根，昨天荒唐的一幕还历历在目，如果可以他打死都不想再让流河碰他。但是只有十五秒，还是由他自己选择触碰的地点，月犹豫着想如果是像手、胳膊、肩膀、后背这种经常和别人发生接触的地方，似乎也没那么引人不适。

最终能向流河问问题的诱惑还是压倒了危机感，月点点头接受这个邀请。

他们席地而坐，中间隔了一张小几，上面放着装着果汁和沾着蛋糕渣空纸杯——流河五分钟就吃完了所有的四个纸杯蛋糕。

第一场是月赢了，男孩的情绪肉眼可见的高涨起来，他谨慎地说：“我能先问一个不属于奖励的问题吗？”

流河无所谓的点头：“可以。”

“即使我问的问题涉及到你的隐私也没关系吗？我不希望引起你的不适。比如说如果你的亲人去世了什么的……”

“没关系，我不介意，愿赌服输。”流河回答的迅速而干脆。

月问出了他最想知道的问题：“流河君的家庭情况是怎样的？”

流河似乎没料到月会问这个，他眨了眨那双黑色的大眼睛，“我是孤儿，我现在的监护人，也就是我的管家——渡，收养了我。”

“啊……”月张着嘴，心底涌上一阵愧疚感，刚才提问题的兴奋感此时也全数消退下去了。他低下头，轻声说：“对不起……我不该问这个问题。”

流河的表情倒有些无措了：“没关系，我真的不介意这个。渡收养了很多跟我一样的孤儿，我并不觉得这是一个需要人怜悯同情的身份，这只是事实。”

月似乎被安慰到了，他抬起头露出一个微笑，“我们继续吧。”

第二场是流河赢了。月瞬间紧张起来，他犹豫地说：“手。”

流河率先朝月伸出了手，以等待的姿势，掌心向上。

月伸出了自己的左手，纤细的手指搭在流河的掌心上。当两人的手指重叠时，就能明显的看出月的手指确实要小一号，流河轻松一握就能把他的手指完全的包裹起来。

月能感觉到流河的手指触感跟他的完全不同：干燥，温暖，皮肤要更粗糙一点，骨节也更粗大。肤色不同的两只手交叠在一起，反差出莫名的色气。流河苍白的手指从他的手腕划到了掌心，然后又从侧边穿出摩挲他的手背，拇指则转到下面撩过指腹。明明只是手掌和手指被抚摸，月却被激得头皮发麻，被抚摸的那只手更是瘫软的毫无力气，那已经不是他的手，而是被拆了骨头的软玉。他抬头偷看流河的眼睛，却被那火热的眼神烫得一惊，迅速地重新低下头来。

十五秒钟像一个世纪那么长，当流河慢吞吞地收回手时，指甲还在月的掌心处勾挠了一下，激得月浑身一颤。他几乎是慌乱地用右手握着左手撤了回来，两只手不停地摩擦搓弄，但是那股酥麻已经渗进了骨子里，驱之不去。

“继续吗？”这次换做流河提出。月强忍着心慌点头。

第三场又是月赢了，此时月已经冷静了下来。他思考了一会问道：“流河君看起来并不像普通的学生，你之前在哪所学校上学？”

月本以为会听到在英国的一些私立贵族学校的名字，但是流河的回答出乎他的意料：“我没上过学。所有的知识靠我自学，渡会为我提供教材。”

月惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一时间不知道究竟是流河的家庭原因还是他智力过人。

第四场月特意问了一个他自己都难以回答的问题，但是仍然被流河轻松地解开了——他甚至都不需要演算的草稿纸，他们之间对决的知识量也远远超过了初中的水平。此时月唯一可以确认的是流河确实不用他给他补习，那么之前流河给他出的问题是在放水吗？

“月君，你在发呆吗？”月从自己的思绪中回过神，被那双凑近的大眼睛吓了一跳，他立刻后仰和流河前倾的身体拉开距离，“你凑这么近干嘛！”

流河恢复到他原本的位置，“因为我看见月君在走神，想提醒一下他。”

“那你也不用凑这么近啊……”月小声的抱怨着。

“难道是害羞了吗，月君？”流河眨了眨眼睛。

“不是！”月提高了音调。

“好了，快决定位置吧，月君。”流河温柔地说，这让月有种他是被哄的那个小孩的感觉。他低下头闷闷地说：“头发。”

“月君喜欢被摸头吗？”流河的声音里带上了笑意。

“不喜欢。只是迫不得已而为之！”月像是要强调似的加重了语调。

“好，乖，不要生气了。”流河修长的手指插入到了月的发丝中，同时移动手掌轻柔地抚摸着月的头顶。头皮比皮肤更加敏感地感受到了流河掌心的温度，同时手指按压的力度也舒服得激起了一串直到背脊的酥麻电流，让月差点想要主动蹭蹭流河的手掌。

月也曾被父母在奖励时摸过头，但是被流河这样的“陌生人”抚摸还是第一次，这充满了温柔情绪的抚摸让他产生了一瞬间的迷茫，以至于在流河拿开手时都产生了一股失落感。

月甩甩头，把这种多余的情绪抛到脑后。

第五场月赢了，他问道：“流河旱树是你的真名吗？”如果是真名，那和大明星重名简直是中头彩的概率。

果然，流河回答说：“不是。其实这件事应该由我主动告诉月君的，但是月君先问出来也好。月君可以称呼我为【龙崎】。当然，在同学面前还是叫我【流河君】就好。”

“【龙崎】是你的真名吗？”月怀疑地问，一个英国人怎么可能有一个日本名字，而且龙崎长得一点也不像日本人。他的黑发黑眸倒有可能是他身怀日本血缘的证据。

“这是第二个问题了，月君。”龙崎微笑着说。

“好吧。”月噘着嘴不满的嘟囔。

第六场龙崎赢了，月不情愿地想自己还有什么地方能不在意被抚摸。最后他选择了背。当龙崎的手指触碰到他脊背的第一刻月就后悔了，因为正值春季，他在家里只穿了一件薄薄的棉质T恤，所以能清楚地感受到手指划过自己脊骨的感觉。

电流随着手指的运动迅速地四散开来，让月的小腹发紧。月不得不绷紧了背部的肌肉来抵抗要软倒的冲动，被龙崎摸过的每一寸骨头都像是被抽去一样酥软，他的背在龙崎的手下变成了一张琴、一把弓，弦已经在爱抚下绷到极致。月闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇，才咽下去龙崎最后按在尾椎时差点溢出的一声呻吟。

结束时月浑身颤抖了好一会才缓过来，他睁开蒙上了一层水雾的眼睛，冷不丁对上了龙崎的视线，要被捕食的恐慌感再次攥住了他的心脏。

而他这次依旧无路可逃。

从第七场开始，月再也没有赢过。龙崎的手指抚过他的脸颊，掌心亲昵地贴着他的肌肤磨蹭，手指捏过他的耳垂又撩向脖颈和下巴。腹部腰侧一掐就软成一滩春水，龙崎灵巧的手指掠过后激起了成片的酥痒感，月的手紧紧捂住了自己的嘴巴防止自己叫喊出声。当龙崎恶意地磨蹭过他的大腿内侧，月终于忍不住从指缝中泄露出细碎的呜咽声，轻薄的裤裆处更是明显的鼓起一块。

“月君想要让我碰他的哪里？只要说出来，我就会帮你。”龙崎俯下身凑近已经瘫软在地板上的月，月的眼眶发红，生理性的泪水已经在眼眶中盈盈欲落，全靠紧捂住嘴唇的手才没有发出难堪的声音。他哆嗦着嘴唇，声线颤抖：“不……我不要你帮！”

“但是这样很难受吧？月君如果认真地拒绝，我是不会动手的。”龙崎支起了身子，饶有兴趣地观察月嘴硬的模样。

“那我就……自己来！”月几乎是咬牙切齿地说完这句话，“你出去！”

“真无情啊，月君。”龙崎黑幽幽的眼睛盯着月慌乱湿润的琥珀色眼珠，“但是游戏还没有结束哦？可惜这一题你已经回答不出来了吧，所以，月君要把信用也一同输掉么？”

月的大脑已经几近停摆，他注视着龙崎一开一合的淡色唇瓣，艰难地思考他话语中的含义，身体却已经开始难耐地扭动起来，双腿磨蹭着企图得到快感。龙崎刚刚的爱抚造成的舒服的酥麻感化成瘙痒的虫啃噬他的骨髓，本能地让他忍不住去渴求更多，月张开口吐出一个音节：“我……”

“反正已经做过一次了，月君的一切我都已经看到了，所以掩饰和逞强也是无意义的吧？”龙崎的话语成为了本能压倒理智的最后一根稻草，月渴求地看向龙崎，终于屈服了：“帮帮我……龙崎……”

龙崎继续蛊惑道：“你想让我怎么帮你，月君？”

月的声音里已经带上哭腔了：“我这里好胀……让我舒服……”

“这次是你自己提出的要求，月君，你可不能忘记了。”龙崎爱怜地注视着额头上已经因为忍耐而渗出了细密汗珠的月，把月抱到了床上，然后伸手脱下了他的短裤与内裤，解放出月已经挺立的性器。

“啊……”月在龙崎的手指接触到自己性器的那一刻就呻吟出声，龙崎手指的每一次律动和揉捏都能带起一阵顺着脊椎直冲头皮的电流，酥麻的快感蔓延到全身，激起一阵阵的颤栗。

腹部的一阵凉意提醒他上衣也被掀开了，龙崎的另一只手从他的臀肉揉捏到腰肢，月感觉自己已经变成了赏玩者手里的一块软玉，或者面点师手里的一块面团。快感冲击着他的大脑让他仿佛漂浮在云端，做轻飘飘的在风里的一只风筝，而龙崎的手就是牵着他的那根线。

最终他在龙崎的手中释放，粘稠的白浊在指间缓缓流动，月大脑空白地注视着龙崎不急不缓地拿纸巾擦干净手指，在看见他鼓起的裤裆时不假思索地问：“你不难受吗？”

龙崎没料到月还会关心自己，唇边露出了一点笑意：“今天月君已经做得足够好了，我只要忍忍就好。如果月君心疼我的话，下次不如帮帮我？”

“谁心疼你了！”月脸上刚刚消下去的红晕又浮上了脸颊。

龙崎伸手揉了揉月的脑袋：“知道月君就是这么无情，没关系，我已经满足了。”

“不要摸我的头！”

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> *一开始让月赢是龙崎计算好的，这点我相信你们都看出来了。  
> *事后龙崎还留在月家里吃了晚饭。蹭吃蹭喝蹭色（？）龙崎酱。


End file.
